Organizations typically endeavor to become more efficient in operating regardless of the organization domain. Organizations typically implement various systems, such as software systems, in carrying out particular operations. Typically, these systems are initially designed based on documents describing operation of the systems. These documents may include lists of requirements that the organization desires in order to carry out the system as intended. However, the organization may seek to optimize the various systems based on preconfigured models describing operation of similar systems. However, the organization may have difficulty determining how the preconfigured models relate to the current system requirements of the organization due to language differences.